This invention relates generally to devices for implementing a ground connection between an electrical meter box and a common ground point. More particularly, the present invention relates generally to clamp devices which mount to an electrical meter box and connect via a flexible conductor with a common ground point.
A number of various types of devices have been employed for connecting a ground wire with an electrical meter box. Most conventional devices employ clamp assemblies of various forms. In applications to which the present invention relates, the connecting devices are ordinarily clamped onto the exterior of the electrical meter box which is mounted on the wall of a building.
A number of conventional designs are configured to mount rigidly or semi-rigidly onto the electrical meter box. For such designs, damage to the electrical meter box can occur when the clamping force is applied to the electrical meter box. For example, it is not uncommon for the electrical meter box to be bent or twisted when the clamping force is applied.
In another known design, the device clamps onto a corner of the electrical meter box. A lower flange of the device engages a bottom skirt of the electrical meter box top cover. A bolt theadably disposed through a top plate of the device engages the electrical meter box top cover. Applying a torque to the bolt causes the device to be clamped to the electrical meter box. Such devices may not provide an adequate electrical connection with the electrical meter box.